Alta estima
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Nathalie tiene en alta estima a Gabriel Agreste. Tanto era su amor que incluso daría su vida si fuera necesario...


El pitido de la máquina, resuena en la habitación de hospital. Gabriel Agreste se sienta a su lado y la ve tan pálida, sus parpados están cerrados, toma su mano, la aprieta fuerte e intenta darle apoyo, devolverle todo lo que le dio.

Lentamente ella se va despertando y sonríe, con una suave sonrisa, trasmitiendo la felicidad que le da verlo. Los ojos de Nathalie brillan y su jefe quiere que siga conservando ese resplandor.

—Tienes que ser fuerte—espeta demandante, no era una orden. Pero quisiera que su autoridad fuera suficiente.

—Lamento decepcionarlo —tose seco— Pero no me quedan fuerzas para serlo—al terminar de decir eso, una tos densa y grave es producida, esa acción la desgasta y le arrebatan parte de su energía.

Gabriel no quiere verla en ese estado que el mismo la había llevado.

Estaba tan cegado... ¿Cuantas veces dijo que lo dejaría? ¿Cuantas veces se retractó? No podía abandonar a su esposa, no podía darle un fin en su corazón, pero... no debió haber incluido a Nathalie en esto.

—Tenía que haberte detenido —se culpa a sí mismo—Pero mi ambición, mi deseo... yo no quería...

No debió dejarle usar el Miraculous del pavo real. Estaba dañado, no debió permitírselo, no debió dejarlo usar otra vez y otra y otra vez.

—Nuestro deseo —corrige— Se convirtió en mío al momento que lo tuviste...

Gabriel siente un nudo en su garganta, le duele verla en ese estado demacrado.

—Por usted—a pesar de la situación aun resguardaba la formalidades—Incluso daría mi vida si fuera necesaria.

Siempre tan leal y fiel. El confiaba plenamente en ella. Todo el tiempo dejaba su vida en sus manos, pero ella no debió dejar la suya en su poder. Sin intención, la había destrozado, en el momento que seguía transformándose en Mayura.

—Quédate a mi lado—ruega con el tono de sus palabras y su lenguaje corporal —Es una orden—espeta sin fundamento, nada más producido por el dolor. Su voz es áspera y levemente quebrada, sus ojos se cristalizan y se agravan cuando vuelve a toser, denotando de la gravedad de la situación.

—Haría lo imposible con tal de que estés a salvo—dictamina—Si pudiera levantarme, lo volvería hacer con tal de ser ayuda.

— ¡Por esto estas así! —exclama enojado, soltando su mano.

¿Con ella? ¿Con él? ¿Con el mundo?

La mano de Nathalie, realiza un gesto inapropiado, pero siendo sincera hace mucho tiempo se toma esas libertades ante todo el asunto de Hawk Moth y las situaciones agobiantes que desencadena eso.

Roza la mejilla de su jefe y la acuna débilmente.

—¿Puedo pedirle algo? —cuestiona.

—¿Qué?—le pone suma atención, ve sus labios pálidos y quebradizos, escucha su tos, antes que hable.

—Sonríe—sus ojos se dilatan, conmocionado.

—¿Qué?

—Discúlpame por la petición, se lo impertinente que es —se excusa— Yo no debí habérselo pedirlo.

—No —su voz está apagada— Solo fue sorpresivo.

Hace mucho que no sonreía, desde lo de su esposa, una parte se fue con Emilie, ya no sentía necesidad de hacerlo. Simplemente no salía, pero lo intentaría, si Nathalie le está pidiendo aquello.

La mira y ve que ella está esperando que lo haga, pero verla en ese estado, simplemente lo hace más imposible. Aprieta sus dientes reprimiendo el dolor, no es suficiente y ahora son sus labios. Las lágrimas se resbalan de su mejilla, Nathalie limpia las de un lado y sonríe por él.

—Lo lamento tanto...

Diga lo que diga, la culpa solo era suya. Le puso en esa condición moribunda, ahora vivía postrada en la cama.

—Por favor no lo lamente, señor—dice—Fue completamente mi decisión.

—¿Por qué tomaste ese riego por mí? ¡Sabias las consecuencias!

—Usted significa mucho para mí...

—También eres muy importante para mí—la mano de Gabriel se posa sobre la de ella—Y ahora te vas de mi lado porque...

Todo lo que había hecho fue inútil. No había conseguido los Miraculous, no había logrado nada mas que el fracaso. Y ahora la estaba perdiendo por su culpa.

—Le tengo en alta estima —le interrumpe antes de que se siga culpando—yo...

Calla, aunque quiere decir... lo amo.

Nunca debió tener esos sentimientos, lo sabía. Pero no los pudo detener y cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde. No obstante, no podía darle más carga al hombre que ya sufre por su esposa y ahora sufre por ella.

Calla porque nunca perjudicaría a su jefe, quien sonríe por ella. Hace una mueca en medio del dolor, le regala una sonrisa y cumple su petición.

—Gracias.

Y cae su mano de su mejilla.

Los días cada vez se hacían más fatigosos, agobiantes y pesados, vuelve a estar cansada. Él la deja descansar y siempre cuando se va de la habitación, desea que no descanse para siempre.

Nathalie teme defraudarlo, pero sabe que algún día –inevitablemente- lo hará.


End file.
